Nabiki and Ryouga Have Lunch
by Emogarg
Summary: My first story. Nabiki needs someone to talk to, and happens upon a Lost Boy...


Nabiki and Ryouga Have Lunch  
By Emogarg  
  
( Author's Note: I don't own Ranma 1/2 or its characters (though I wish I did.) And for those of you hardcore fans who think there's something wrong with this fanfiction, don't whine, I haven't seen all the animes or mangas yet so I'm doing my best with my two favorite characters. Nyahh But of course good or bad, I'd like to hear what you think. Thanks!)

A cool breezy day in Nerima seemed perfect for Ryouga to get into a fight with a certain Ranma Saotome if he could only find him. He felt he was close, he could tell he was in Nerima he just didn't know how long it would last. The lost boy looked around and sighed putting down his parasol and leaned against a telephone pole in thought and being slightly tired from walking all morning. He was just about to start walking again when he heard someone call out his name. He turned and saw the familiar sight of Nabiki Tendo, older sister to his beloved Akane. Ryouga frowned, he knew he didn't owe her money so he wondered what reason would she have to bother him. Before he could turn to leave she was there.

"Ryouga, I'm glad I bumped into you. I want to ask you for a favor.. And for your silence I'll buy you lunch."She said softly looking around a bit, she was wearing her school uniform, so it seemed obvious she had just came from school.

"I'm not going to fight Ranma for you, and I doubt you have anything that is of interest to me for a favor. Besides what would I have to do that you're only offering to buy me lunch for silence. Shouldn't I get paid for doing this favor?" He smirked, he knew he could walk away any moment since it was evident she wanted his help with something secret.

The girl looked away again and frowned before turning back to look up at him, "I know how much you can eat so I think that's payment enough..And its not a huge favor, you're just the only person who can do this. It won't even take up much of your time, and I promise if you do this for me.. I'll.."she seemed in thought ."I'll give you a discount on the next favor you'll need from me."

"Who says I'll ever need another favor from you?" Ryouga hmphed slightly and folded his arms.

"You are like Ranma, you'll always need a favor."Nabiki smirked and winked.

A few moments later, Ryouga and Nabiki were sitting in a small restaurant and Nabiki had ordered some shrimp tempura and rice with vegetables on the side while Ryouga had ordered the house special. "Ok, so is this where you are going to discuss this favor you want me to do?" he arched his brow.

"No, this is where you are going to do the favor.. You are a nice, somewhat honorable, and usually honest guy. I need someone to talk to who I don't owe and who will be honest with me. That's all Ryouga. Will you listen to me?"

The young Hibiki frowned in thought scratching his chin and then smiled and shrugged. "Sure why not? I mean, I just have to listen to you for whatever you're going to tell me and give you my honest opinion. This is the easiest lunch I've ever gotten."

The girl brushed her fingers through her short brown hair and eyed the boy closely, he was cute and sweet when he wanted to be, and then again he could turn around and be an annoying jerk, not that different from Akane. She sighed and nodded, "get comfy Ryouga.. this may take a while.."

As they received their drinks, Nabiki took a sip from her water and began, " I know you don't care about spending time with me, I'm not blind I know how everyone feels about me. You're not the only one who dislikes me. Kasumi and my father are the only ones who really care about me, Akane does only because she's my sister and even then, I feel anyday I'll go too far and she won't think twice about punching me, and Ranma cares only because he's a martial artist who doesn't believe attacking the weak and protects me because I'm his future sister-in-law. Despite all I do to him."She held out her hand to keep him quiet for the moment."Father and Kasumi like me cause they know I wasn't always like this and they respect me because without me they wouldn't have a roof over their heads. They don't question where I get the money and a little extortion never hurt anyone more then financially. And they are almost all high school kids so what important things are they saving up for anyway." She stretched a bit and took another sip from her water.

"Well, you might not be so disliked if you weren't cold and always trying to sell people out," Ryouga replied drinking his milk.

Nabiki didn't look up from her water,"Good intentions don't pay bills, and it's not like I'm as cold as you think. I may act emotionless but its for the best. Afterall, what half descent business person acts emotional? But its not like I don't care or have conscience. I've had some devious plots that were even too much for me, and I've been kind enough to keep your secret from Akane for free.."

The dark haired boy coughed almost spitting out his milk, "What?? You knew?"

"Of course I knew. My sister might be stubborn and not notice about the obvious, but I am a bit more observant and smarter then she is. I know you're P-Chan. If I had any doubt of your intentions when you're in her bed, I'd have exposed you long ago. You'd get a nosebleed before getting to her bra, so I feel it's actually a good thing and you protect her at night.. Besides,"the girl got a small smile on her face, "Akane might yell at Ranma and call him a pervert for sneaking into her room at night, but she wouldn't at me if I were to go in there with a tea kettle.."

Ryouga's eyes widened as he realized she could have exposed him at anytime easily, and she didn't out of kindness since she wasn't under Ranma's warrior's code or owed him anything.

"But, like I said. I'm not here to use you or blackmail you, and I feel sorry for you, caring about my sister so much and this being the only way to get close to her. I just want an ear to speak to. I have nothing against you Ryouga, you're a sweet and very cute guy. Though you are a bit emotional, especially that temper.."

He frowned and looked away as the food came, "Why couldn't you tell your friends this stuff? Why me?"

"Because, I have no friends."She frowned slightly and started to eat slowly. "Those girls I hang out with, mostly hang out with me because than I don't have the time to find anything out on them and blackmail them, plus they are useful to me. They get their yen out of being my 'associates' but that is all. A lot like you guys with Ranma. None of you really act like friends, you're just fighting partners and rivals, I can't imagine any of you just sitting down and having a laugh together. But Ranma considers you his friends, perhaps cause the only real friend he ever had was Ukyo and that obviously hasn't turned out well. I've never really had any real friends, but atleast I know what they are supposed to be like. But off the subject of him.. People either dislike or hate me for using them to make money or to get their money, or they dislike me because they feel I'm just in the way and might find out something to use against them and I might ask for something outrageous.."

"Like usual?"Ryouga smirked which rewarded him a light smack from Nabiki.

"I'm not a bad person, a bit assertive and perhaps slightly malicious but only in the business sense. And for good reason. If anyone were to really know me inside I might of had a friend though I don't care really since I doubt I'd be able to trust them since no one would be like that. Sort of like Ranma, he's been nicer to me then most, despite all the trouble I've caused."

He watched and and grinned, "Who knew the great Nabiki Tendo was just as emotional and lonely as any other girl."

Nabiki looked up at him, "I wouldn't talk, Pig-boy. Afterall, I have heard about those times Ranma tricked you. You wear your heart on your sleeve. Which brings me to another question, What is wrong with me?" She looked down which surprised Ryouga.

"W...What?"

"What is wrong with me? Akane who is a rough tomboy and beats up guys daily never runs out of a list of boys to date her, including you. Even Ranma in girl form has no trouble if he were to want a date like that. But me? Not a single admirer. Happi would even rather glomp his own student who punches him then glance in my direction."

The lost boy tilted his head confused, "You want Happosai to grab you?"

"Of course not, but I don't see why he never tries. Only in his desperate over excited times has he ever tried, and he's after every young girl. Am I really that uncute that a guy would rather get beaten up then try to say one nice word to me?"

Ryouga immediately noticed there were tears in her eyes as she was looking down and had put down her chopsticks. He moved over quickly to her side of the table and tried to comfort the crying girl. "That's not it at all, you're cute. You really are! I guess.. I guess it's just Akane.. and even female Ranma..have a .. thing about them. They seem strong willed and yet in need of a man. You are so independent , who would ever think you'd be lonely.. And as for the old pervert.. well maybe he just finds going after Ranma and Akane is more of a challenge and fun.."

Nabiki nodded weakly but turned into his chest to sniffle softly..

Akane and Ranma were heading home late and happened to pass by a familiar restaurant when Akane blinked."Hey Ranma..is it just me or are Ryouga and Nabiki eating together in there?"

Ranma looked over, "Hey you're right.. I.. Is Nabiki crying?"

They looked in shock as Nabiki got teared up and Ryouga moved over to her side comforting her while she started to cry into him. "Maybe we should go in there and see if she's ok?"Akane asked.

"No.. Ryouga will take good care of her. If she wanted to talk to us, she would.. lets just go home.." Ranma said as he stretched, his hands behind his head and they continued along home.

It took only a couple of moments and Nabiki had calmed down and Ryouga took his previous seat across from her. He took a bite of his food but couldn't help watch the girl in front of him, he'd never seen her so vulnerable so in need of just a friend. It made him feel better to help her since she was obviously very honest about what she was telling him.

"Sorry. Just a slight outburst, I'm much better now.." She sighed and took a sip of her water and thanked him for comforting her but he could tell she wasn't completely over her tears. "I guess perhaps I should just concentrate on the yen.. When Akane and Ranma take over the dojo I'll probably be able to move out and get on with my life without having to worry about others.. "

Ryouga growled, "What do you mean? You think I have such a bad chance with Akane?"

"You have no chance, and besides I have to support my father's decision for them to get married. And anyway, how do you think she'll react when she finds out you were P-chan? You'd do best to move on and let P-chan fade from her memory. Besides, I know what happened during that whole waterproof soap episode.. Yes, you were a little over excited and the way you acted to her was accidental, but I think her reaction should be the answer to if you got together.. She couldn't handle you. Even if you really ever get over your shyness.. I have a feeling you'll be a bit of an animal in bed and might want a girl with a bit more. Ever thought of Shampoo?" Nabiki smirked slightly.

Ryouga frowned at her, though blushed slighty, "I have no interest in that violent Amazon, and I'm sure you're not even being serious with that suggestion."

She shrugged and nodded,eating some rice."You're right.. I wasn't. But the fact remains, I just can't imagine you and Akane don't having a loving future together. Though I wouldn't get depressed, you overreact about how bad your curse is, and you're a decent guy. Besides, even though almost no girl would admit to it, most would like a strong guy with a big heart. Brains aren't necessary."

Ryouga blushed more and looked down and frowned, "We were here to talk about you weren't we?"

It was Nabiki's turn to blush though it was very faint and she nodded and smiled sitting back. "I was just wondering why everyone feels like they can treat me like the background unless they need my help or they owe me? Kasumi cleans the house and cooks for us, and is obviously destined to marry Tofu and be his housewife or perhaps also help in the clinic. While Akane does nothing for the household, but is expected to inherit it and continue teaching. Yet no one seems to care about my future? They even try to ignore me most of the time, and I've helped them several times without ever even mentioning payment." She turned to look down into her water again. "I mean, most of the time I've gotten money is through doing things to help people hide secrets. If people were more honest I wouldn't be able to make almost any money, so it's truly their fault more then mine."She sighed.

Ryouga started to eat a bit faster, since she was telling him a lot he never realized about her. "So you are just a normal girl hiding behind a business woman, lonely and trying to keep your family taken care of until you can get a real job and then live on your own, basically starting a new life with the hopes in having some slight happiness perhaps meeting someone, and you are really only using people's own fears and problems against them? When just being honest with themselves would save them a lot of money?"

She blinked and nodded, "exactly, except for the whole gambling thing but I don't get nearly as much out of that.."she sighed. "But yeah, you're right. I mean, the thing that gets me most is not having someone to talk to. To be honest with you.. I feel alone, unattactive, almost vulnerable sometimes with just my business protecting me.."

The boy in front of her was silent for a moment in thought then looked up at her and gave her a smile, "Well, no worries. I will talk to you, Nabiki and protect you when I can. We are both alone really, and have no one to talk to. I think perhaps you may be right about Akane, afterall if I fell soo easily for Ranma's disguises I must not be as truly in love as I think. And I should move on. Maybe I can find my own happiness someday.. How does that sound? Maybe.. Whenever I find my way to you, we can sit here and chat like this and be honest to each other about ourselves and promise to always keep what we say a secret?"

Nabiki looked up at him in surprise but nodded and smiled, "Thanks Ryouga.. this means a lot to me. You won't charge me right?"she grinned slightly.

Ryouga stretched and chuckled, "Not right now, though I might see if later you can try to help me get over this shyness I have with girls.."he blushed.

The young woman nodded and grinned shaking his hand, "You've got a deal, and I'll consider it a personal challenge."She winked.

In almost no time they finished eating with just a little normal chatter and she paid their bill and they walked outside together just as it started to rain. Nabiki looked up at the dark sky and sighed as she got drenched but then noticed the tiny black piglet who sat down looking up at her from ontop of the pile of clothes which she packed up in the backpack carefully and dragged it out of sight to a place she was sure it would be safe and then carried the little pig home with a smirk. "Come on, P- chan. I'm sure Akane misses you."She grinned slightly as she pet the pig who seemed just as happy in her arms, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

The End


End file.
